The Bloodborne Pack
by RAD0703
Summary: Jack was a young Shapeshifter and was being put in his pack. The alpha of Bloodborne seemed to like him as a beta. Jack didn't mind, the alpha Mark was super hot. ( take note that I was just told by my best friend that Bloodborne is a videogame which I didn't know that... Sorry!) septiplier
1. Chapter 1

The world was a strange place. There was kinds of beings in this world. Humans, dragons, Shapeshifter's, drones, personalitists, witches, and elves. Dragons where people that could transform into a dragon when alarmed. Humans where mortals at the bottom of the food chain, Shapeshifter's could transform to up to three animals that they represented. Drones where people that where robots when they were born. Personalitists where people that had split personalities and could change into them. Elves where the first people on earth and where magical beings. Witches where a long gone species but once ruled the world. They influenced magic and the elements for either good or bad.

Jack was a young Shapeshifter.. Shapeshifter's at his age were chosen into their clans. Unless they were to be a breeder or merchant. Clans are the group of people they hang out with for the rest of their days. They must be loyal to the clans. The clans where as follows, Scarlets, Bloodborne, Karmas, Fanglines, Marchers, hatters, Otics, and Sages. Each person turned into one to three animals...and very rarely a wolf was one of them.

Jack himself was a white wolf and Komodo Dragon. He never told anyone though, as you weren't supposed to until you had been chosen for your clan. He was on his way to the ceremony right now. He walked into the large stadium and got in line with the other Shapeshifter's. He was right on time as always.

" Ladies and gents we are gathered here on this fine morning to determine the clans of these young lads! We will go on by line. First! Sarah Smith." The announcer yelled. A young blonde girl stepped forward. They placed a necklace around her neck and the eldest took a deep sniff. " Otics." The eldest spoke. The alpha to Otics, Cry walked forward and looked at her. He nodded and a group of people started whooping saying OTICS! " Hunter." The alpha declared. Sarah nodded and walked to the group of Shapeshifter's.

Jack zoned out as the clans where called. Sages, Otics, Otics, Scarlets, Karmas, Sages, Marchers, Fanglines, fanglines, Karmas, Marchers, Hattees, Bloodborne, Scarlets...

" Sean McLoughin!" The announcer boomed. He blinked a couple times and walked forward. The eldest sniffed. She hesitated and sniffed again. " Hmm... Difficult..." She said sniffing. Jack froze, what if he wasn't to be in a clan and was destined to be a breeder or merchant.

" Bloodborne!" The eldest yelled. The Alpha walked forward. He was a shortish man with black and red hair. He was rather cute. Jack stared right into his eyes as the alpha looked right back in his. " Mark Fishbach you must decide now." The eldest said.

Mark nodded and Jack smiled. Bloodborne was a powerful clan, deadly in battle with a strong ass Alpha leading them" ...Sean will you be my Beta?" Mark asked. Jack nodded and Mark smiled. He had two fangs out clearly half phased and put his arm around Jack's shoulders. Jack walked to the Bloodborne's and they all welcomed him. It was very rare to be a beta this early.

There were only two Bloodborne's added to the pack. Jack felt honored to be the Beta. That meant he and two others where second in command to the alpha Mark. They all went into the base to have a ceremony. It was in the middle of the north woods. There were multiple cabins around a large bonfire. They sat at the bonfire.

" Okay! Welcome to the Bloodborne. I am the Alpha but you can call me Mark. These are the Betas Bob and Wade. Sean you can step right here with them. Deltas are, Matt, Arin, Matt, Ryan, and Felix. Main warriors are Barry, Nate, Brian, Wilford, and JFred. Scouts are Amanda, -and Singe. Hunters are Dan, Phil, Daz, Shane, and PJ. Tom you will step in with them. Our healers are AJ and Peter. Sean, and Tom it's time for everyone to phase so we can see everyone's animals. Betas first, deltas next, main warriors, scouts, hunters and I will go last because I have a headache and it will hurt even more.. Heheh okay!" Mark said smiling.

Bob and Wade phased. Bob was a panther and owl. Wade was a fox and snake. Sean phased into his white wolf and a bit of green showed and Mark smiled. He switched to his other animal. He stayed as a wolf like Bob and Wade. Everyone went as follows.

Matthias: Bear

Arin: Eagle, Giant panda

Matt: Wild cat, lion.

Ryan: Gorilla

Felix: Duck, vulture

Barry: Crane, Dhole

Nate: lepord, Dragonfly

Brian: Rattlesnake,

Wilford: Oxen, Rhino

JFred: Wolverine

Amanda: Deer, Rabbit

Singe: Armadillo, Wombat

Dan: Elk, Polar bear

Phil: Lion, pigeon

Daz: Crocodile, Bull

Shane: Baboon, Fox

PJ: Hyena,

Tom: Caribou, buffalo

AJ: Rabbit, wild dog

Peter: Woodchuck,

Mark phased last. First, to a tiger. Then, to a crow, last he phased into a large black wolf. His paws were a bright red like he had socks on. He turned human and addressed the new members. " We have some rules that apply to everyone.

"Alpha's, Alpha's children and Beta's eat first. Listen to the Alpha's and Beta's. Romance with loners is forbidden. Hunt for the pack before is killed only to be eaten. No warrior may neglect a pup in pain or in danger, even if it is from another pack. The word of the Alpha is law. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassers. Pups are fed before us, no matter what. But, we only have three pups at the moment and one nursing. Dan and Phil's pups are Carlo and Sylvester. Matt and Amanda's pup Luna and they are nursing one as we speak. The elders are my mother and grandmother." Mark said strongly. His voice was commanding like and jack felt under orders.

" Do you like to be called any nicknames? We all have nicknames it may be kiddish but..." Wade cut in.

" My ma calls me Jack." Jack cut in. Mark laughed. " Okay jackaboy nice to meet you officially.

" Nice to meet you too Markimoo!" Jack giggled. Mark laughed and Wade smirked. Jack felt this weird pull coming from Mark. Mark felt the same thing but slightly stronger. A amazing smell illuminated Jack and Mark was drawn to him.

" Uh.. Okay Jack your cabin is next to mine and Wades. Tom yours is next to Dan and Phil's. We will have someone help you to your cabins. In the morning we will phase and start training. Remember your place and this clan will be your family. Have a good night you are dismissed." Mark said.

They all filed out and Jack stayed behind. Mark was one of the last people to leave. " Jackaboy want help to find your cabin? You seem lost." Mark asked. Jack nodded.

They walked out of the area and headed to Jack's cabin. They talked about all different things like plans for the clan, video games, attack moves, other clan mates. " I've been friends with Bob and Wade ever sense my dad was alpha and Wade was fucking four foot tall. Bob and Wade are family to me. No one ever liked Bob until I was alpha and made him Beta instead of a Omega. Only prisoners deserve to be a damn omega.. Fucking sucks that people have respect based on their damn spots in the pack. " Mark said swearing quite a lot.

" Hey Mark? I may not be all that great for a beta.. Why did you choose me?" Jack asked.

" Well as alpha I have this sense that makes me know these sort of things. Jack I have this feeling that you will be a powerful member in this clan." Mark said walking up to a small cabin.

" It's small and I can sense that you are claustrophobic, I will have someone add onto it as soon as possible. Can you sleep inside?" Mark asked.

Jack gulped and walked in the cabin. The walls began closing in and he began sweating. He shook and tried to look around. By the time he reached the hall to his bed and wasn't breathing. Mark walked in and took his hand. Sparks went up their arms and Jack blushed.

" I-I can tell you aren't comfortable Jack, sleep in my cabin for the night. There is a spare room." Mark ordered. Jack was about to reject but Mark's eyes grew red showing it was a order. Jack's shrunk back and Mark smiled. Still hand in hand they walked next door to the largest cabin.

Inside had a large room. To the left had a smallish kitchen and to the right a couch and hangout. Down a hall had two rooms and a closet in each. Including a loft above each room for sleeping phased. Mark stretched making his muscles shift. Jack felt the tug pull even harder and Mark felt it too. Mark knew what it meant but was going to check with his father in the morning.

" Jack your room is right here. Bathrooms at the end of the hall and food in the kitchen. Good night, I will wake you at dawn to begin training." Mark said coolly. Jack nodded and said his goodnight.

He plopped down on the feather bed and sighed. He thought about the strange tug he felt with Mark. His mother described a strong pull towards his father when they first met.. But that couldn't be, could it?

Mark plopped down on the feather bed and sighed. He thought about the tug he felt with Jack. His mother described a powerful pull towards his father when they first met. But that couldn't be, could it?

They both shut their eyes and itched at their chests. Mark bolted up and ran into the bathroom. On his peck a small name was engraved. Jackaboy...

Jack got up and went to the closet where a small hand mirror lay. He looked at his peck and what he saw made his stomach clench. Markimoo...

They both ran into each others rooms and looked around. They went into their own rooms and looked around. " Kitchen!" Mark barked out. Jack obeyed and ran into the kitchen. Mark shirtless, Jack shirtless staring at their names on each others peck.

" Does it mean.." Jack whispered.

" I knew I felt something toward you but I never thought... We could be mates..." Mark whispered back. They locked eyes and the pull tugged at their hearts. They clutched their chests where their hearts beat wildly. Mark acted first and cupped Jack's cheek, he brought their lips together...

{Time skip}

" Everyone up! Phase into your animal and let's start! Hunters find each other in the woods blindfolded. Spies feed other members false information using your best skill. Warriors fight, no holding back. The healers tend to everyone's wounds. I want no one holding grudges against anyone who hurts you. Jack and Tom, Tom Felix will train you. You need to find game for dinner tonight. If you catch anything big you keep it yourself for tonight, anything else Felix will bring back here. Jack I will train you. Go!" Mark yelled with a slight growl. " And one more thing you too. I didn't mention it last night but when we are phased we can talk to everyone via thoughts." Mark said only half phasing.

His eyes grew red and his teeth shaper than a needle. His hair stood on end and he took Jack's hand to lead him away.

" First, we fight. Do you have any special powers I should know about? You do have a white wolf which are rare enough." Mark said softly.

" Every time I go near my brother who has shocking he can't shock me.. Does that count?" Jack asked a little confused.

Mark nodded smiling. " We have a shield in our clan. Fancy that. Well the only people that have powers in our clan are Peter who can influence plants to grow and me which is strength. Now we have a shield. Jack you are full of surprises aren't you?"

Jack blushed and Mark ordered him to phase. Mark circled around him and Jack attacked first. He lunged at Mark's shoulder but Mark counter attacked him nipping playfully at him. Jack felt a strong tug and pulled back. He switched to human and sighed. Mark did too.

" The tug won't let meh hurt ya. I felt this horrible tug of guilt and couldn't do it." Jack admitted.

" I tried to bite but could only nip... Hmm lets try something else. Bob!" Mark barked. Seconds later a panther stood in front of him. He phased and smiled.

" Hello Mark."

" Bob you normal shit why can't you say sup?" Mark said jokingly.

" Sup dawg." Bob said goofily. Mark laughed and Jack giggled. Mark looked lovingly at Jack for a second and went back to Bob.

" Um.. It seems that I need you to fight with Jack. But, if you are to busy send Wade over." Mark said crossing his arms.

" I'm training the spies and helping them with persuasion with Matthias." Bob said apologetic. Mark nodded and called to wade.

" Sup." Wade said.

" Fight Jack, I can't. But I will supervise." Mark said.

" Why can't you?" Wade asked. " Not to be rude I'm just wondering.".. Mark growled and Wade flinched. He got in position.

Jack went for wades shoulder. He pounced and bit the soft flesh of wades shoulder. Wade circled around Jack and Jack moved again. He clawed at Wade's stomach and Wade slashed at Jack's back leg. Jack winced slightly at the deep cut. Mark's ears perked up and the next thing Jack saw was Mark holding Wade against the ground by his throat growling. Jack knew that alphas were thought to kill anyone who hurts their mate... He phased into a human and sighed. Wades face grew slightly purple and Jack ran up to Mark and reached a hand out.

" Jack you'll make it worse don't round him he'll kill you!" Bob said running over. Jack placed his hand on Mark's arm as Mark softened. He let go of Wade and backed away slowly.

" So.. Mark I'm guessing Jack is your mate..." Wade said holding his neck. Mark growled and Jack felt the same tug bring their hands together. Mark returned the favor gladly.

" WHAT!" They heard a strong bellow from inside a cabin. Mark's grandmother emerged from her cabin and walked over to Mark and Jack. " Is it true?" She asked.

They both nodded and Jack shrunk back into Mark. Mark stood his ground half phased. The eldest cupped Mark's cheek and smiled. She nodded and held onto Jack's hand shakily.

" Sean Mcloughlin is Second alpha male. The sun god approves. Any who bids thee will parish." She said to the clan. " This pack has two alpha males. Mark Edward Fishbach and Sean William McLoughlin. The sun god expects great things. White and black wolf merge into one leader. Bloodborne will be victorious once again."

Jack half phased on instinct and Mark led him to the balcony of his cabin. The clan phased and bowed down. Jack just stood their until Mark spoke again. " Get back to training. I will run laps around until night. At night Jack and I will travel to the council to tell the other clan members. We have a full moon so I expect the meeting between alphas to occur. If you don't respect Jack, we won't respect you back. Respect is based on your place in the pack." Mark said. His voice changed to a deeper growl like voice.

He grabbed Jack's hand and led him inside. Jack jumped in his arms laughing. Mark kissed him and Jack gladly kissed back.

{Time skip}

Mark and Jack walked in the circle of stones where the pack/clan leaders stood still phased. Cry the alpha of Otics, Casey the alpha of the Scarlets, Sparrow the alpha of the Fanglines, May the alpha of Hatters. Marcy the alpha of the Sages, and Kevin the alpha of the Marchers.

" Now that Mark alpha of... Who is this?" May asked.

" My mate. Do you have a problem with that May?" Mark sneered growling.

" Yes! I do!" May growled.

" Then tell me to my face you coward." Mark growled about to phase.

" He is a newbie and a male!" May roared phasing into a jaguar.

" Drop dead!" Mark growled.

Mark phased into his wolf and snarled threateningly. Jack swore and Mark lunged at the Jaguar. He ripped her skin off of her shoulder and she clawed at his stomach tearing his flesh. Jack growled deep in his chest and phased into his white wolf. May froze and Mark pushed her down barring his teeth.

" White and black wolf against one jaguar... Stand down!" Mark growled. His teeth had blood dripping down them, his eyes a burning red. His back fur slightly red from his slashes. Jack watched as Mark's stomach healed before his eyes.

May squirmed under Mark and phased into her human. Mark half phased back and Jack too. " Fischbach you just started war with the Hatters." She's hissed between clenched teeth. He growled and she phased running the way back to the Hatters base.

" Mark, we understand where you got upset but you know she has a temper." Marcy said calmly. Sages stood for peace, so didn't she. She had a flower crown and vines braided into her hair. She wore a light blue dress.

" Kevin seeing as she is your sister I guess we have war against you to." Mark growled. Jack didn't realize how scary Mark could be. He only felt love for the man.

Kevin phased into his hawk and flew out. Mark growled deep in his throat and cry stood up. He cleared his throat to get Mark's attention. Cry was the leader of the pack Otics. They were known for getting a little crazy in battle and mating season. He was in a brutal fight against a pack called the Capital but Otics and Bloodborne teamed up to defeat them. They won it but Cry's face was forever burned to a crisp. He wore a mask to hide it.

" Mark, you know we have your backs. But, we will not fight to the death if you don't order us to. We are under your control." Cry said phasing into his only animal, cheetah. He ran out and Mark sighed. He phased to a tiger and Jack to his wolf, they ran back home.

" So much for training." Jack thought.

" What happened?!" Clan members asked via thought.

" We teamed up with Otics because we are currently at war with Hatters and Marchers. We are outnumbered but have stronger troops. Everyone will have to fight except Amanda for she is nursing. With Otics we have 49 but they have 56 I don't want to fight to the death. Maybe only a few kills and we can make them surrender. I don't want to lose more clans. Jesus why does this always happen..." Mark thought.

" I have a question." Tom thought.

" Yes?" Mark said.

" Are we a clan or pack? I know that Otics are a clan and Sages are a clan. But Scarlets are a pack."

" Bloodborne is a pack. We just say clan for fear that other clans think we are weaker. We are one of the smallest packs with Sages. We have 23 Sages have 22. Otics have 26. Marchers have 28 and Hatters have 29." Jack thought.

" How did you know that?" Mark thought,

" Because you know it." Jack replied licking Mark as they ran.

" Oh yea." Mark said. If tigers could blush he would be blushing. They stopped to kill a moose for the pack. Mark phased into a wolf to carry it.

" Hah Gayyy!" Felix thought.

Mark snarled and Felix shut up. Mark laughed and Felix sighed. " I hate when you do that." He thought. Mark laughed again. He and Jack showed up at camp to see Cry along with the Otics in their camp.

" What took you so long?" Cry asked crossing his arms smiling. Mark threw the moose on the ground and the pack phased. They began savagely eating the moose. Dan and Phil appeared with three deer. Their youngest pup had a small rabbit and Carlo had two rabbits.

Mark smiled and threw the three deer on the ground. " If you excuse me I need to get the elders." He said running to a cabin with a large portion of a deer. He returned and grabbed a chunk of moose. He began gnawing on it. Jack was chewing on some moose and swallowed. He was used to eating raw meat.

" Okay! Round up your hunters and send them out. We will feast and then plan." Jack said half phasing.

Cry nodded and Mark kissed Jack. He was proud that Jack was taking responsibility for the pack. He had a chance to eat instead of order. He didn't eat as much as he needed too.

Five people emerged from the woods with four deer and a large rabbit. Mark, Cry and Jack smelled a amazing stink coming from the woods. Bear. They phased and ran out. Indeed, a large black bear was sleeping. Mark and Jack lunged at it. Mark jumped back and Jack ripped at the Bears meaty flesh. Cry jumped in and bit down on the neck. It didn't kill the bear but enraged it to follow Cry. Jack snapped it's neck and killed it. He received a lick from Mark. Mark carried it back and they began feasting. Mark and Jack ate a full deer. Mark had eaten more than he had in the past week in one night.

" Okay, so here's the plan..." Mark said standing in the middle of the two packs with Cry and Jack.

{Meanwhile}

" So basically we storm the base and fight to kill. Got it?" May said.

{ Meanwhile}

" Everyone train. Hunters from both clans find each other in the woods with no eye sight. Healers heal the wounds from everyone else. We need coordination when we fight big packs. To make sure you don't fight and kill someone from our side. So, we will a dye bit of fur the color of your choice. We don't know where exactly the dye will show so... Good luck. At least you don't have red paws!" Mark said crossing his arms. Most of the people agree and some even jumped up to dye their hair. The only problem as Wade who didn't have much hair. OH WELL!

Everyone looked great. The funniest dyeing problem was with Nate and Felix. Felix had a blue spot around his making it look like his mussel was dunked in blue goo. Nate had a purple stomach... Not much to be said.

" We look great." Cry said pawing at his blonde spot on his back.

" TRAIN!" Mark and Jack yelled. Everyone phased and got to work. The problem with a alpha having a mate is that they will do anything to make sure their mate isn't harmed. Mark went into the woods with Cry's main warriors to fight while Jack and Cry fought.

It was going great until Cry bit a little to hard and blood came. Mark was there at a instant and unleashed all his power to smash Cry though two trees. Cry had a healing power along with Most alphas so he didn't get to much damage. Cry's pack lunged but Cry stopped them.

" It was MY fault! I repeat stand down or he will kill you! Get back to work!" Cry yelled growling slightly. His pack growled at Mark and Mark snarled threateningly. Mark licked Jack and Jack licked Mark's face. Mark ran off into the woods and Jack got back to it. Jack and Cry fought more and Jack was becoming quite a fighter. Mark came back after a hour carrying a warrior of Cry's. It was Ken who turned into a large grizzly bear. He had a long gash a crossed his chest. Cry, Peter, and AJ ran over and Mark set him down.

" He saw a spy from Marchers. They were a bluebird but we didn't know he also had a fucking elephant!" One of Cry's warriors said Ralf.

" On the bright side Of things Mark's tiger, Ken's bear, and my Catamount totally beat the shit out of their elephant until she couldn't phase into anything but a bird. Mark did something to the bird and we think he is dead." Ralf said smirking.

Mark half phased to his human and coughed. A small blue feather came up his throat and Jack held his hand to his mouth to stop him from laughing. Cry did laugh very loud. Mark coughed again and a small bird bone shot out of his mouth. This time Jack did laugh along with Mark.

" W-What the h-hell!" Jack yelled laughing really hard. He fell to the soil ground holding his stomach wheezing. The laughter died down and Ralf sighed.

" I can't believe you took the chance of eating him. I mean Jesus Mark he could have phased into a elephant in your stomach.." Ralf said walking to the middle of the camp.

" Well I'm good until lunch tomorrow so..." Mark bragged.

Jack laughed and felt a powerful tug bring him and Mark together. Before he knew it he was holding hands with Mark. He looked into those strong blown eyes and felt one thing, love.

{Time skip till next afternoon}

" Alright guys great work, sleep you need it. 48 hours without sleep is getting to us. Otics can find a bunk mate with BloodBornes if you have a problem with that then you can sleep with the fishes." Mark ordered half phased. Cry and Jack went to sleep with everyone else but Mark stayed up.

" Hey do you mind if I bunk with you Felix?" Cry said staring into the man's blue eyes.

" U-Uh of course you can! You... Are hot- WOAH did not mean to say that out loud... Sorry... Um the guest room is across my room sorry if it's too small for you.." Felix said rather flustered.

" Thanks and your not to bad yourself." Cry said winking. He walked in the room and turned to see Felix blushing like a tomato.

{Time skip two hours}

Jack woke up to a howl, he knew what that meant. Mark was calling to the pack, he was calling to the pack because the Marchers and Hatters where here. He jumped out of bed and ran out of the shared cabin. He phased into his white wolf and saw the entire two packs emerge. He saw the different colors of fur and turned to look at his mate.

Mark stood on the large slab of rock in the front of the base looking at May and Kevin. He was phased in his black wolf and snarled terrifyingly. Jack ran up with Cry and stood next to the slab growling.

" Otics and Bloodborne we still give you a change to not fight. You will die anyways so why strain yourselves. We sense your need for revenge on me killing your father Mark. But in all gloriousness, you will soon join him. Fight to kill!" May yelled phasing into her jaguar.

Animals ran at Mark and he snapped their necks one by one. Six lay dead at his feet and he went for May. Jack and Cry were taking on a large bear and seemed to be winning. Jack bit down with all his might on its back leg and it went down. Cry slashed his claws across its delicate neck and it died.

Dan, Felix, Tom, and Phil where taking two Rams and bit off more flesh than they could eat. They ripped off muscle until they died of blood lost. Mark and Kevin where fighting. Mark slashed across Kevin's chest and got his claws deep in his muscle. Kevin was a bull and stabbed Mark's side with his horns. Mark winced at his torn flesh and brought his teeth down on the Bulls face. He ripped off what was in his mouth until the Bulls face was nothing but an eye and fat. He clawed profusely at the bull until it dropped to the ground. Kevin the leader of the Marchers, was dead. Mark looked around and saw many bodies. Bloodborne had two down... Tom and Singe. Otics had three down. Steve was the only one he recognized. Hatters had ten down. Marchers had five and their alpha.

Mark felt a tug and looked for Jack. Jack was pinned down by a large moose and cried out when a claw made its way across his chest. Mark snarled and ran for the moose. Half way he phased into a tiger and smashed into the moose. He bit its neck and snapped his head back, killing the moose in seconds. He licked Jack's chest and it slowly healed. Jack licked Mark's face and they kept on fighting.

A couple minutes later Bloodborne heard a pained Rawr and saw a lion drop. It started licking and licking a large elk and let out another exclaim. Dan Howell Phil's mate, was wounded to a point of a slow death. Phil picked him up and ran off into the woods.

" EVERYONE!" Mark yelled half phasing to a human. " I said... EVERYONE!" He snarled in a larger voice. The entire fight stopped and looked at him.

" IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER YOU'LL END UP LIKE THE CAPITAL!" Mark yelled.

" GIVE UP AND WE WONT KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Jack yelled snapping the neck of a young wolf that came at him.

A large crash sounded and everyone ducked. A large hoard of animals rushed in and began tearing Otics and BloodBornes. May laughed and threw her hands up. Mark phased and rushed at ten of them, he threw them into the trees and all ten where impaled with wooden spikes. Twenty more remained and fought. Blood stained the ground as people dropped. Five lunged at Mark and Mark called out. Another crash... A bigger crash. A horde of 22 large birds soared down and began killing Hatters and Marchers.

Mark and Jack sliced through ten enemy's and looked up. Around each of the birds where a layer of gold feathers. " It's the Sages.. There fighting..." Jack said crossing his arms.

Mark ran to May and phased into a tiger. He opened his mouth and tore a large chunk of her skin off her chest. She howled out in pain and Mark half human phased and held her up by her neck. " IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW WE WILL KILL YOUR LEADER!" Mark bellowed out in the fight.

The remaining enemy's stopped and looked at May. Mark held her against his chest by her neck. Her face was getting purple as she clawed at his arms trying to get free. She couldn't harness the energy to phase. Above them Sages kept killing until nine more laid at their feet dead " S-Stop... Go back to base.. We l-lost. M-Mark let me... Let me.. Go!" She said struggling even more.

" You heard her go! And if you ever try to come near us again... Otics, BloodBornes or Sages... We will kill you!" Mark growled flinging May to the ground ruffly. She gasped for air and her betas took her away.

" Count the dead..." Mark ordered walking down to the alphas.

" Marcy we thank you without your help we would have ended. How can we repay you?" Jack said grabbing Mark's hand.

" You will thank us by becoming our allies. BloodBorne is a power pack that has won many wars. We need you as allies so we can guarantee our safety. With Otics we will be unstoppable. And we also would like it if you had less a temper... You kill much and it's sickening." Marcy said wiping blood off her skirt.

Mark barked up a laugh and nodded. " We would love to work with you... And I'm working on the temper I promise."

" Sir we have five technically dead on Bloodborne. Tom, Singe, Arin, Shane, and Dan is in critical condition. His arm tore off and lost a lot of blood. Healers are on him now. Otics lost six Steven, Charlie, Casey, Margret, Ken, and Henry. Sages had one lost and that was Kristen. We are sorry." Bob said despair clear in his voice.

Marcy sighed and dropped her head. She muttered some things and lifted her head. " 12 more will be with the sun god. 12 good souls departed earth and left to the skies. We shall not morn them as they will not morn themselves."

Everyone nodded and separated. Mark cleared his throat and phased into his wolf. Jack and every other alpha phased and Mark leapt onto the large rock he used for orders. A blood curling, goose bump raising howl escaped Mark's snout and he called out victoriously. Jack called out in sync next letting out a higher pitched howl. Cry let out a powerful Rawr and Marcy followed with a battle cry. Her animal itself was a golden phoenix, powerful. The entire packs phased and stood below them as they called out victoriously. The eerie sound from the allies rang out into the night, they had won the war.

{Time skip}

" Ladies and gents we are gathered here on this fine morning to determine the clans of these young lads! This year is different! The Bloodborne clan has thought of an idea. Mark and Sean will step forth and walk through the line, if they cross a member than they say. Each alpha will go down the line until there are no more." The announcer said into the mic. The stadium cheered and Mark stepped forward.

He and Jack phased into their wolves and began walking down the line. People flinched when Mark's teeth showed, figuring out some of their clans. Jack had slowed down and perked his ears. Seconds later Mark did also. Mark began walking to a small child in the front of the stadium. The small child looked dirty and unkept. He had dirty blonde hair and reddish eyes. He looked about 9 years old and wore rags.. Clearly had no parents. He had a long scar across his forehead that made a x. Mark sniffed at him and nudged the boy.

He half phased to a human and smiled kindly. " What would your name be boy?"

"My names Jasper sir." The small boy said shuffling nervously.

" Don't be nervous kid, I just have a feeling about you... As a alpha I have this cool thing where I can smell certain people futures and I smell yours.. You have a strange power Jasper. Would you like to be a part of my pack?" Mark said kneeling to the boys height.

" But I haven't found my animals yet..." The boy said.

" I can smell a lie Jasper... I know your animals... It's rare for you to have found them so soon." Mark said grinning even wider.

" Okay but I won't be much help..." Jasper said itching his head. Mark offered a hand to the boy took it. They walked to the pack and Jack soon joined them with a older girl with brown hair. She looked about sixteen and clearly had been in a fight or two. Her nose had a small bump form being broken and scars lined her legs and face. Her name was Olive and she was full of guts. She was destined to be a fighter and Jack clearly knew it. Mark couldn't decide on Jasper but knew he was special.

{Time skip}

" Okay so those are the rules... Time to phase. Olive first, then we will go normal... Jasper last." Mark said. Olive phased into a wolverine and everyone nodded. She then phased to a jackrabbit and everyone nodded. Everyone else phased and Jasper last.

He shit his eyes and phased. Good thing they were outside because the entire cabin would have broke... A smallish red dragon emerged from the small boy before them. Mark smiled and spoke. " Kid your a dragon! Show off what you got!" He called.

Jasper let a large amount of fire escape his mouth and Mark wooed. Jasper phased into his human and smiled. " Was that good?"

" It was great kid!" Mark said picking him up. Jasper clapped and everyone cheered.

" We have a dragon in our pack!" Bob said nodding.

{Time skip}

Mark jumped out of bed and phased. He heard a strong battle call and knew it was Jasper. He and Jack shared a cabin with the young lad and where shocked to see a dragon outside firing at a flying object. The thing fell to the ground and Mark leapt onto it. A young teenage drone was badly wounded under him.

" What do you want... Speak!" Mark barked out snarling.

" I'm Glenda... I just wanted to take you guys out, but I know I am dying... You BloodBornes are to powerful and drones are sick of it... Damn Shapeshifter's are taking over the entire lands... The dragons took our land with what was alert of them... Thirteen dragons took out over 3,000 drones..." She said. She went limp under Mark and he climbed off her.

" Good job kid." Mark said nodding at Jasper. " I finally understand why I couldn't seem to place you in our pack... Your the pup of the alphas... Your my son... Would you like that Jasper?"

Jasper phased into a boy and ran into Mark's arms. " Oh my god yea!" He said tears running down his face. Jack joined them and they became a family.

{SUPER LONG TIME SKIP}

"Ladies and gents we are gathered here on this fine morning to determine the clans of these young lads! We will go on by line. The alpha of Bloodborne Jasper will now decide..." The announcer said. The years went by and Jack and Mark chose their son Jasper to become the next alpha. Mark and Jack where elders but still fought. Bloodborne was the most powerful clan followed by Otics and Sages at their sides.

Jasper phased into his dragon and walked down the line. He stopped for one and nodded. " Healer." He said.

The man was quite tall and gladly was healer. The pack had 25 now and stopped growing after the newest healer. Jasper was 28 now and grew to be strong. He was known for being a dragon alpha for Shapeshifter's and his piercing red eyes. He was 6'1 all together and had his hair like his father Mark's. The top was black and the sides blonde. He was leading the Bloodborne pack and did a damn good job at it. He even found a mate at the age of 30, her name was Samantha but he called her Sam. She had red hair and green eyes and was beautiful. She was also a elf but led Bloodborne next to him for the rest of their days


	2. Jasper

" ORDER NOW!" Jasper growled silencing the pack. He stood before the 62 members and called out order. Otics and Sages join them but only listen to Jasper other than their own alpha. Jasper was 30 years old and his fathers 58 and 57. Mark still fought and was a lead warrior while Jack was a healer that could tend any wound. Jasper was a powerful leader like Mark and terrifying to the look. People bowed before him and he spoke. " Hunters go to the woods kill big or go home! Healers collect herbs and warriors fight! I want Tyler and Daz running laps around the base for three hours, switch with the omegas and spies."

" Jas there is a young Shapeshifter that wants to fight you for alpha." His mate Sam said running up to him. He kissed her and nodded. He turned to the side of the opening in the woods and saw a unfamiliar face. He walked over to the boy and smirked. " You wish to fight me?"

" Yes I do and I know I will win this pack!" The kid said puffing his chest.

Jasper laughed and crossed his arms. " What do you change into may I ask?". " I have a wolf."

" You don't know what I am do you kid?" Jasper said looking down at him smiling. The teen shook his head and Jasper laughed for real. The teen got in a fighting stance and Jasper's smile faded. The kid phased and a grey wolf snarled at him. Jasper jumped into the air and phased into his dragon. Over time he had grown and his dragon was the size of a large home about 45 feet tall. His red scales glistened a blood red and his red eyes pierced though anything in its path. His fangs a foot long and his fire a black flame in all its glory. His tail spiked and wings 60 feet in diameter and armored with thick scales. His body muscled and defined. Black Fire flew into the air as he roared. The wolfs tail ducked between its legs and the dragons smoke aimed at him. The dragons spiked tail smashed into a nearby tree smashing it to pieces.

He phased into a human and frowned. " You come to MY home and challenge ME the alpha of Bloodborne and disrupt MY orders and didn't even know what I am?! How DARE you! I could kill you now and not waste a minute doing so.. But I will ask my father for your fate kid.." Jasper growled grabbing the kids shoulder and tugging him ruffly to Jack and Mark's cabin. He knocked on the door and shard a grunt. He opened the door and saw Mark and Jack sitting down.

" This kid has some nerves father. He came here during order and stopped everything to fight ME for my place in this pack. He didn't even know what I am and phased challenging me. When I phased he surrendered and tucked his tall as a coward! I could split his skull right now but I must come to you for his fate. What will this teens fate be father?" Jasper asked bowing his head. Mark stood and walked over to the kid.

" Name?" He asked.

" S-Sven."

" He is young, he just wanted to prove himself. He is a omega, but omegas gain no respect. You must earn your way up and if you don't accept, your prisoner for the rest of your life. You do as my son says kid or else." Mark said slightly growling. The teen sighed and wiped his brow. He nodded and mumbled under his breath.

" What?" Jasper asked.

" It was a dare from my friends... To fight you... If not they would give my crush embarrassing pictures of me as a kid..." Sven said hanging his head.

" Well what pack are they in and what are their names?" Jasper asked.

" Scarlets... Josh and Carter."

Jasper took the boys shoulders and began walking out of the house. " How fast can you run boy?" " Fast enough." Jasper grinned. " That's what I wanted to hear. Follow me." He said phasing. He flapped his large wings up and glided above the trees. Sven phased into a wolf and took off running, looking up about 5 times a minute to see where Jasper was. He ran for ages until he was Jasper glad to the ground. Jasper spun in a circle and smashed into the ground, dust and fire coming up all around him. He phased into a human and the fire left. He crossed his arms and walked forward to the leader and looked around. Everyone has stopped what they were doing and stared at him fearfully.

" Josh and Carter front and center." He growled.

Two boys inched forward. One was tall and lanky but the other short and fatter. They both had brown hair and brown eyes and those eyes were filled with regret and fear. " You two have cause Sven a awful lot of trouble. How dare you call yourself his friends after you dare him to challenge me. So, other than killing all three of you on the spot I would like to challenge you. Do you accept?" Jasper snarled.

The boys nodded slightly and took a small fighting stance. Jasper saw a single tear slid down Josh's face. They where an Ox and a coyote and Jasper phased into a dragon. He flipped both of them on their backs and picked them up loosely with his claws. He flew up and watched the animals thrash in his claws trying to break free. He threw them into the air and watched them fall. Last possible second he dived down and caught them inches from the ground. He flung them to the side and they stayed down. He phased into a human and turned to them.

" Does your leader know what you did?"

The boys shook their heads. Jasper turned to the leader Casey and told him of what happened. Casey was mad as fuck and horrified. He turned to the boys and said one thing. " I hope that you don't mind being demoted... I should throw you to the personalities for this but I'm not. You risked this pups life for fun. I have never heard of such foolery. I hope you don't care for respect as you obviously have none. Omegas, you will run laps around the base and guard all night." He growled turning to Sven.

" What's your pack boy?"

" Don't have one... I think..."

" Jasper if you don't need him we will take him, I understand you have more than enough."

" It is the pups choice but I cannot take him, got 67 mouths to feed already and 11 hunters. But good luck kid." Jasper said phasing and flying out. On the way he killed a moose and two bears for dinner and brought them to the base.

At the center of the base was dinner. Five deer, eight rabbits, two bears, a large cat of some sort and a moose. Jasper dropped the moose and bears and let everyone eat, knowing the 'elders' would hunt themselves. As he knew, Mark and Jack emerged from the woods with two deer and a rabbit, they threw a rabbit to the center and began eating themselves.

(This has been in my docs for like a month and I have no ending to it. If you have a cool thing to happen and an ending please tell in the comments cause I'm having a serious writers block rn) SMOOCHES


	3. Chapter 3

If y'all can't handle sad tonight don't read on... I can't believe I wrote this damn...

" Father just stop he's made his choice!" Jasper snarled. He stocked out of the cabin tears pricking his eyes and went right to the person he knew he needed to see.

{an hour before}

" Jas?" Sam asked running her hand though his longish hair. He sighed looking away from his desk of papers and plans.

" Yes?" He asked.

" How about you take a little break huh? You don't need to have all this stress on you, ya know? Mark and Jack will take some work, you know they will. Mark is still not used to not leading, he will gladly let us take a break for a bit." Sam suggested kissing his cheek softly.

" I don't know Sam, we aren't doing so good right now." Jasper said signing again. The week of no sleep catching him by surprise. " Mark says I'm to arrogant, that I've grown storng and to confident. Jack is trying to side with both of us but I know he agrees." He said half mumbling.

" I'm not saying that you have too, but I'd talk to them one on one." Sam said kissing him again. " Dinners out there when you're done, I'm going out to meet with the Karma's about sharing crop lands." She said softly, walking out the door. He sighed once more, running a hand through his slightly tangled hair.

" Now or never.." He mumbled. He got up and out the door, stumbling slightly at the lack of sleep taking its toll. He knocked on the cabin door, it opened soon after. Jack stood there, he didn't look as old as he should have. Mark and Jack where both 58 at the moment, but looked in their late 30's. Jack looked tired, but well.

" I uh... Is father here too I need to talk to you both." Jasper said walking in and sitting on the counter. Mark appeared in the door frame and sat next to Jack on the table. " Yeah?" He asked.

" Um the packs have gotten bigger, as you know. We have nearly 70 people here and I rule all of them. I outrank everyone... I mean it's awesome... But I... Okay let me start over. It's been hard doing all of this... I know what you're going to say... Jasper you've chosen this don't be arrogant just suck it up... But I uh... I need a little help guys. I don't... I'm not as happy as I've always been... I just need a bit of help with the stress..." Jasper said fiddling with the sleeves on his long sleeve shirt.

" Nothing's wrong with a bit of help." Jack said putting a hand on Jasper's.

" What do you mean you haven't been as happy?" Mark asked. " Are you okay Jasper?" He asked.

Jasper began panicking... His breathe quickened, he began sweating. " Yeah yeah I'm f-fine just stressed... Like I said." He mumbled.

" Can I see your arms?" Jack whispered. Jasper's hands gripped his sleeves tighter.

" That's not relevant." Jasper mumbled.

" Jas please, we want to help you." Jack Cooed.

" No." Jasper said setting his jaw.

" Jasper, show us your wrists." Mark ordered, his voice setting. Jasper winced, Mark's alpha instincts setting in. Jasper's hand loosened their grips.

" I'm alpha now, you can't tell me what to do." Jasper growled.

Mark's gaze grew hard. " What did you just say?"

" You... Aren't alpha... I am. You don't tell me what I can and can't do. I'm in charge of you! I do what I fucking want! You don't own me! I'm alpha of this fucking pack I make the rules and YOU follow!" Jasper yelled getting on his feet, he never raised his voice to them, or even swore near them.

" Okay BUD time for a history lesson! All of the alphas that are still alive even if they retire still can order the pack! Even if I'm fucking 80 I still have rights to alpha! Here's another lesson, the older the alpha, or elder, the more control you have over the new alpha! I don't give a rats ass if you fucking rule, I still rule you! I have more damn right than you do to this pack! News flash kiddo you aren't some King! Stop being so arrogant! We get your'e stressing out Jas, but don't make that change you! I won't have that here!" Mark growled even louder than Jasper was yelling.

" Calm yourselves!" Jack snarled putting his hand up.

" Father just stop he's made his choice!" Jasper snarled. He stocked out of the cabin tears pricking his eyes and went right to the person he knew he needed to see. He phased, he needed Sam, now, before he did anything he would regret.

Mark ran out of the building and phased into his wolf, he ran right into the woods, not seeing where he was going. Jack followed, quickly gaining on his lover.

Mark passed the Shapeshifter's colon, he didn't know that until he saw the crazed amount of dragons sweeping the skies, he stopped dead in his tracks. A large black dragon sent a hurl of fire at the, both, calling out a warning sign to the others. Jack yelped and dodged away, " Wait we mean no harm!" Jack's soft voice purred in alarm, watching as Mark barely missed the fire balls. Two large dragons dropped from the skies snarling and fire building up in their gullets. Mark let out a warning snarl before lunging at a dragon and snapping it'd leg bone with his teeth, Jack taking up the rear clawing and biting at its other leg. The other dragon shot a fire ball at Mark, Mark went to take it. Biting its winged area and fangs tearing a large chunk of scales and muscle, blood lining his jaw.

Jack was shredding the other dragons wings and trying to get a hit on its neck. He snapped down hard on the wing and let his body fall, taking the wing with him. " Sean I love you." He heard Mark hum softly, " I love you Mark," Jack replied before hearing a large powering up sound in Mark's opponents mouth. A large fire ball aimed at Jack, Jack squinted his eyes, and felt heat... But it faded and stopped as he heard a sickening Yelp and screeching. Jack's attention went to his lover, burning on the ground in front of him. Fire engulfed him completely, Jack screamed and turned human.

" Mark! Mark! My love! No!" He sobbed, feeling his heart melt into nothingness. Mark's screeches had died down quickly, he heard nothing for a second before a large hound of animal howls and calls filled the nights sky, when a alpha dies, so does the pack. The entire worl could hear the noise, it sent shivers down Jack's spine, haunting and blood curling.

Jack took the burnt animal head in his arms and wept, he heard wings flutter around him. " Yes he was a all a and so am I! We ran to take a break! WE MEANT NO HARM!" Jack yelled to the looking dragons. A few turned human and walked over, sadness filling them as they saw the well known alpha.

" You killed Mark Edward Fischbach! My mate, Elder of Bloodborne! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! YOU DID'NT WAIT! MY LOVE HAS DIED!" Jack moaned into the nights sky.

He stayed all night, not moving, petting his mates head as if he could bring back his love. His heart felt empty, he felt sorrow, grief, and yet nothing at all. He felt nothing, because Mark was his everything. The first words Mark had spoken to him rung in his ears the whole while, "...Sean will you be my Beta?" In his deep baritone voice.

Jasper felt the whole in his heart, he felt a ache like no other, he heard the packs desperate cries, he felt Jack's hollow heart, he could hear Jack's thoughts, Mark had died... He sank to his knees, his wrists bloody, his thighs bloody, he was so tired. He felt grief, that was it... Great for his lost father, he had parishes because of him. Jasper grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled messily in pen

Samantha Fischbach mate of Jasper Fischbach is the new alpha of Bloodborne... I'm sorry Sammy, I love you

{time skip}

" Hey did you hear about the BloodBornes? Their leader is a girl elf who's mate was Jasper Fischbach before he died! No elders either, just her! She's teamed up with the Otics though, they have that Cry guy too right? And Sages! They got Marcy, Cry, and Sam for like... 80 people now is it?" A kid said from the swings.

" How did he die again?" The girl next to him asked.

" Suicide after his dad died I think I dunno... Hey watch this!" The kid said before jumping off the swings and phasing into a hawk.

" No fair hold on a sec!" The girl challenged before jumping into the air and phasing to a falcon.

(Oh the irony... Welp eat some food, try to sleep, drink some water, and always remember... You still have to change the world! Bye lovelies!)


End file.
